


To Love's End

by Gilded_Cage_Princess



Series: Akai Ito | The Red thread of Fate [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, いぬやしき | Inuyashiki (Manga), 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilded_Cage_Princess/pseuds/Gilded_Cage_Princess
Summary: Home again, Kagome tries to survive high school and the normal life she'd thought she wanted. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. (between ch.557-558) Post manga
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Akai Ito | The Red thread of Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966393
Kudos: 7





	1. 1: Four Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four scene love and laughter. I'll be alright being alone...Four scene of love and laughter. I will be okay."
> 
> — Four Seasons — Namie Amuro

Inuyasha was her protec friend, and somehow meant more than words could say.

Songo was her comforter, her sister, friend, yet still, these words were hollow. Their bond of sisterhood and friendship was soul-deep, quiet talks, and strength they found within each other were precious moments that connected them.

Shippo was their kid brother, bratty, cowardly, annoying sweet, loving, and strong of heart. Shippo provided them all with someone to protect, to test their patience and spoil rotten, or in InuYasha's case, vent frustrations. Shippo cheered them up with his fox magic and artistry. In the end, he was the boy they'd all rush to defend, and whose smiles they shared, even if his mature and ignorant moments came at the most inopportune times, often embarrassing them all with his bluntness, that was what little brothers did right?

Miroku had done many things, worried them, comforted them, angered them, protected and consoled them. His guidance was sought after whenever confusion and uncertainty plagued them, his words often granted the listener a glimpse into their thoughts and actions.

Leaving everyone had been something she hadn't thought about, never knowing it'd be the end to everything.

Touching Goshinboku, Kagome smiled.


	2. Tatta Hitotsu No Yakusoku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night that I was wounded and fell, The morning I found the sun's rays, Even your light and shadows, Wanting to watch over me, always at my side.
> 
> If there's a sad future, I'll rewrite it, Rather than the past, Embrace the cherished present.
> 
> — Tatta Hitotsu No Yakusoku — (Higurashi Kagome) Satsuki Yukino

In the three days she spent inside the impermeable darkness, when the Well had disappeared, Eri, Yuka. and Ayumi. had come looking. With her family's worried cries and InuYasha's voice shouting assurances from nowhere. There was no hiding it anymore. Ironically, they understood. It made sense, moreso at least, than her grandfather's outragious lies.

They tried to console her as if they knew, as if it were hopeless. Kagome put their words out of her mind, they didn't know, couldn't believe as she did. They weren't dead. Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Shippo, InuYasha Totosai, Myoga and the others she loved and missed weren't gone, she remained optimistic.

A cold wind blew through the courtyard; as she swept and stocked the little shop with its charms, talismans, and fortunes, everything Grandpa'd told her, even wearing the clothes.

It was quiet, as she sat, sulking.

They were trying, her friends and family, If she wouldn't remember, they'd help her forget, but she just needed, someone to talk to.

"Not too busy, eh?" A man signed. Kagome jumped, and turned to find an ancient figure with arms folded, a smile stretching his wizened features.

"No, not really. How may I help you today?" Kagome asked.


	3. EVERY HEART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When so many tears are shed, Perhaps every heart becomes honest. When someone's thoughts are felt, It could be enough for every heart.
> 
> — Every Heart — BoA

He took his time answering, while Kagome wondered how she hadn't noticed him.

"You might, does this place still sell these?" He held in one hand, a broken charm she recognized. It's pink crystal was cracked, and the rest lay in splinters.

"My grandson got a hold of it, you see...

 _He actually bought one of these?'_ Kagome took pity on the old man.

"We do, but your moneys probably better spent elsewhere. These charms don't work." She confessed, handing him a new one.

"Oh, I know that. Matsuos always believed he had spiritual powers." He leaned forward, whispering. "But how bout we keep that a secret, don't wanna dash his dreams, ya know?" The man smiled goodnaturedly at her, but something else came to mind.

"You know Jii-Chan?"

"Wha- Jii-Chan? Y-you couldn,'t be. Kagome?" He looked at her again, then laughed as if he found something funny.

"I know him, I know your mother and father too, you were so little when I last saw you. I don't expect you to remember me though." He glanced hopefully at her, then looked at Goshinboku.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't remember anything from back then. Not since before my father..."


	4. Aoki Yasei O Daite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no turning away as we go now, Free to do just as we please, Somewhere, there's the glittering of The sun we're longing for.
> 
> — Aoki Yasei O Daite — InuYasha

"He was a good man, you inherited his eyes, but somehow managed to get into more trouble than he ever could"

"Hay! It's not like I go looking for it!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"Woah! Easy, forgot about that temper, but I'd bet you still can't lie." He laughed, his presence comforting.  
  
"I'm back!"  
  
"Welcome home Souta. How'd school go?" Kagome asked, doing her best to ignore the man's taunting.  
  
"Fine... But uh, who'se he?" Souta looked up at the man, only just noticing him standing there.  
  
"Souta! Don't be rude. He's a, he's just-" Kagome floundered.  
  
"Huyu Masahiro, an old friend of your parents'. So kid, who're you?"  
  
"Souta, Kagome's brother." he answered brightly.  
  
"Younger brother? So you're Little Asako's second kid. Ha! last I saw, you were still in your mother's belly. Well it's nice to finally meet you, Souta-Kun." He put his hand on her brother's shoulder, smiling proudly down at him.  
  
"You've been looking after things, I hope?" Masahiro added.  
  
"Aki-San!" Kagome and Souta turned to see their mother's approach, pleasantly surprised at the man's arrival.  
  
"Asako, you haven't changed a bit."  
  
Souta and Kagome shared looks before staring back at the odd pair with confused expressions.

"He was a good man, you've got his eyes, but somehow managed to get into more trouble than he ever could"

"Hay! It's not like I go looking for it!" Kagome flushed.

"Easy there, forgot that temper, you still can't lie to save your life." He laughed, his presence comforting.

"I'm back!"

"Welcome home Souta. How'd school go?" Kagome asked, doing her best to ignore the man's taunting.

"Fine..." He stepped close to whisper " but who'se the old man?" Souta looked, only just noticing him standing there.

"Souta! Don't be rude. He's a, he's just-" Kagome floundered.

"Huyu Masahiro, an old friend of your parents'. And you are?"

"Souta, Kagome's brother." he answered brightly.

" _Younger_ brother? So you're Little Asako's second kid. Ha! last I saw, you were still in your mother's belly. Well it's nice to finally meet you, Souta-Kun." He crossed his arms into his sleeves, smiling proudly down at him.

"You've been looking after things, I hope?" Masahiro added.

"Aki-San!" Kagome and Souta turned to see their mother's approach, pleasantly surprised at the man's unexpected arrival.

"Asako, you haven't changed a bit."

Souta and Kagome shared looks of confusion before staring back at the odd pair entering the house.


End file.
